All Souled Out
All Souled Out is the fifth episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Luke Cage. Synopsis Desperate to drum up quick cash for a lawsuit, Luke weighs an offer from a superfan. Mariah invites Tilda to join the new family business. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast: *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Theo Rossi as Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Gabrielle Dennis as Tilda Johnson *Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah Special Guest Stars: *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson Guest Stars: *Frank Whaley as Detective Rafael Scarfe *Peter Jay Fernandez as Captain Tom Ridenhour *Dorian Crossmond Missick as Cockroach Hamilton *Thomas Q. Jones as Darius Jones/Comanche *Chaz Lamar Shepherd as Piranha Jones *Antonique Smith as Detective Nandi Tyler *Justin Swain as Detective Mark Bailey *Danny Johnson as Benjamin Donovan *John Clarence Stewart as Alex Wesley *Michelle Beck as Drea Powell *Aseem Tiwari as Steve *Robert Neary as Chase Brunski *Timothy Carter as Chris Murray *Ian Lyons as John Epps *Aurora Leonard as Cara *Bisserat Tseggai as Lola *Jason Chu as Broker #1 *Jason Millner as Broker #2 *Aviel Ayoung as Broker #3 *Stephen Horst as Partier *Carme Boixadera as Model #1 *Angie Torres as Model #2 *Freddie Kuguru as Random Patron *Steven Cachie Brown as Styler #1 *Donald Ray Brooks Jr. as Styler #2 *Ghostface Killah as Himself *Adrian Younge as Himself *Jennie Eps as Hot Girl (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Shirley Chisholm Complex **Rand Enterprises Building **Pop's Barber Shop **Harlem's Paradise **Dontrell Hamilton's Apartment **Uptown Investments Building **Thompson Square Free Clinic **29th Precinct Police Station **Crispus Attucks Complex (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Kingston, Jamaica (mentioned) *Kearny Point ICE Facility (mentioned) *Seagate Penitentiary, Georgia (mentioned) *Ryker's Island, New York (mentioned) *Napa County, California (mentioned) *Paris, France (mentioned) *Milan, Italy (mentioned) Events *War for Harlem **Inauguration of the Shirley Chisholm Complex **Chase of Piranha Jones **Ambush on Luke Cage (mentioned) *Chase of Cockroach Hamilton (mentioned) *Chase of Rafael Scarfe (mentioned) *Raid of the Crispus Attucks Complex (mentioned) Items *Misty Knight's Prosthetic Arm *Hammer Industries Bullet *'' '' Vehicles To be added Creatures * (on-screen) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *New York City Police Department *Stokes Crime Family *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Rand Enterprises *Uptown Investments *Donovan and Partners *Stylers *''New York Bulletin'' * *'' '' *Atreus Plastics (mentioned) *Glenn Industries (mentioned) *Hammer Industries (logo) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Bushmaster *Mama Mabel *Buggy Stokes *Nigel Garrison *Arturo Rey III *Danny Rand *Colleen Wing *Gideon Shaw *Todd Bowles *Thembi Wallace *Raymond Jones' Father *Mark Higgins (corpse) *Ray Ray (corpse) *Cindy Higgins *Cottonmouth *Haverland *Meg *Method Man *Coco *Kiki *Hulk *Earl Scarfe *C.J. Powell *Hernan Alvarez's Cousin * ** * * ** / * *Beyoncé * * * * * * * *Jimmy Kimmel * *'' '' ** * *Barack Obama (photo) * (photo) * * *D-Nice * * * * *Wu-Tang Clan *'' '' * Trivia *''All Souled Out'' is a song from the album of the hip-pop duo . Music References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Episodes